Good Vibrations
"Good Vibrations" is a psychedelic pop song by The Beach Boys. Composed and produced by Brian Wilson, the song's lyrics were written by Wilson and Mike Love. Released as a single on October 10, 1966 (backed with the Pet Sounds instrumental "Let's Go Away For Awhile"), it was The Beach Boys' third U.S. number-one hit, reaching the top of the Billboard Hot 100 chart in December 1966, as well as being their first British chart-topper. Initiated during the sessions for the Pet Sounds album, it was not taken from or issued as a lead single for an album, but as a stand-alone single, and later placed on the album Smiley Smile eleven months after its release. Wilson's publicist Derek Taylor described "Good Vibrations" as a "pocket symphony". It featured instruments unusual for a pop song, including prominent use of the cello and an electro-theremin. It is number six on Rolling Stone's list of the "500 Greatest Songs of All Time". The song "Good Vibrations" is part of the The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll list. Credits Original version *Hal Blaine - drums, percussion *Jimmy Bond - upright bass *Glen Campbell - guitar *Al de Lory - tack piano *Jesse Ehrlich - cello *Jim Gordon - drums *Al Jardine - vocals *Bruce Johnston - vocals *Carol Kaye - bass guitar *Larry Knechtel - Hammond organ *Mike Love - lead vocals (chorus, bridge) *Tommy Morgan - harmonica *Ray Pohlman - bass guitar *Don Randi - harpsichord *Lyle Ritz - upright bass *Paul Tanner - electro-theremin *Brian Wilson - lead vocals (falsetto, chorus and bridge) *Carl Wilson - lead vocals (verses), bass guitar, percussion *Dennis Wilson - vocals, Hammond organ Brian Wilson solo version *Brian Wilson - vocals, and keyboard *Scott Bennett - vocals, hammond organ *Nelson Bragg - vocals, percussion *Jeffrey Foskett - vocals, guitar *Probyn Gregory - vocals, tannerin *Jim Hines - drums *Bob Lizik - bass *Paul Mertons - flute, harmonica, baritone saxophone *Taylor Mills - vocals, percussion *Darian Sahanaja - vocals, keyboards *Nick Walusko - vocals, guitar Chart position/sales According to Keith Badman, the single sold over 230,000 copies in the first four days of its release, and entered the Cash Box chart at number six on October 22. Critical response Both the New Musical Express and Melody Maker gave positive reviews at the time of the single's release. "Good Vibrations" earned The Beach Boys a Grammy nomination for Best Vocal Group performance in 1966 and the song was eventually inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 1994. It has featured highly in many 'Top 100 Records of All Time' charts and was voted #1 in the Mojo Top 100 Records of All Time chart in 1997. Rolling Stone magazine ranked "Good Vibrations" as the sixth best song of all time. The song was also voted #24 in the RIAA and NEA's listing of Songs of the Century. "Good Vibrations" is currently ranked as the #3 song of all time in an aggregation of critics' lists at acclaimedmusic.net. Praise was not universal, however, and Pete Townshend of The Who was quoted at the time as saying "'Good Vibrations' was probably a good record but who's to know? You had to play it about 90 bloody times to even hear what they were singing about", and feared that the single would lead to over-produced records in general. Category:Songs Category:Songs from the 1960's Category:Singles Category:Smiley Smile Category:SMiLE